


Out Of Time

by DarkEyedDreamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan thinks his soulmate is dead, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEyedDreamer/pseuds/DarkEyedDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is watching in horror as his timer goes down. He's meant to meet his soulmate in less than a few minutes. He should be excited, but in this zombie ridden world his soulmate is probably long dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Time

2:01

He needed to go. If Dan wanted to find his friends before dark then he needed to get up and start walking. Hell, if he wanted to stay alive he needed to get up and start walking. He was out in the open, he was defying basic survival methods and he knew that his friends would be scolding him right now if they were here but he couldn't make himself move. His eyes were glued to his wrist, which like always was counting down a time. Back before all this had happened, back when the world was alright and things weren't falling apart, this would be an exciting moment. He would be thrilled. But now he just felt sick.

His soulmate was probably dead. After three years in this zombie infested world most people were. He was about to lay eyes on the person that he could have spent the rest of his life with before this cruel twist of fate happened, and the thought of that made him feel like sitting down and dying with the hoard.

1:36

The worst part of it all wasn't going to be having to meet eyes with the person who was destined to be the love of his life. No, he decided that the worst part was going to the memories. Once he had met his soulmate he was going to start being able to remember the past lives where they'd met. He was going to be able to see every moment where things had gone perfectly, and he was going to have to know that this time wasn't going to be that way. And maybe it never would again.

1:28

There was a herd of zombies below him on the ground and he wondered if his soulmate was among them. The thought made him sick but with the way the clock was counting down it was beginning to look that way. Dan wondered if he was going to have to kill the destined love of his life. Would he even be able to? Looking into the eyes of the person he spent so many lives chasing after? He didn't think he could. But he knew that these creatures (he didn't like the term zombie, it sounded too cliche) had no problem killing their soulmates. They didn't have the capacity to care, it seemed. Dan hoped that his soulmate would choose to leave him, because he didn't want to think about having to try killing them.

1:14

Dan thought he heard a small noise, and suddenly it felt like that was all he was hearing. It was below him, near the herd that he was just now beginning to realize seemed to be chasing after a scent. They were barging at the front of the barn, attempting to break their way inside and suddenly Dan heard that noise again. Was it a shout? Some sort of call for help? The thought made Dan's heart stumble a few beats and he was already to his feet before he could sort out what was happening. Something was alive down there...

Before this mess began, Dan would have considered himself a pacifist. You never would have been able to tell that from the way he tore through those zombies, shooting two and slicing the head off a third, using it as a shield when a fourth attacked him. It was an odd feeling, and he pushed the thought aside by pretending it was all a video game. That was how he got through this, really. Without that feeling of disattachment he would have lost his mind by now.

0:38

He pushed through the door without a second thought, just in time to hear a bullet sound off and watch a zombie fall to the ground. He flinched for a moment, having to prove to himself that the thing on the ground was definitely dead before his heart thudded almost painfully. A gunshot meant something that could weild a gun. That meant someone was alive. His soulmate was alive.

0:14

Dan looked up at the loft that the zombie had fallen from, but he couldn't see anything in the darkness. This would have been a decent camp- temporarily of course. The way it functioned didn't seem like it could hold up against larger hoards.

He heard the sound of a gun cocking, and he glanced up only to be engulfed by a sea of blue eyes. He looked good. And suddenly Dan could see those eyes elsewhere, underneath a tree with a broken tire swing. It had been the only escape against the hot summer sun and Dan felt a name on his tongue that felt heavy yet so, so sweet.

_Phil._

0:00

"I think we're soulmates." Dan whispered to the man, who had already lowered his gun. Dan wondered what memory that he had to make him come to the same realization.

He was met with a smile, and in times like this those seemed scarce, but Dan could feel a matching one blooming on his own face.

"What took you so long?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. I decided to write this because I wanted to see if I could still write one shots and as it turns out I can, which is good. I didn't want to write something super long but I thought this was cute. So enjoy


End file.
